Teenagers
by NaruIno-ShikaTema
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto have started college together. They are both trying to find themselves and make their future. How much trouble can two average, horny teenage boys get into? Plenty. - Rated M for language, suggestive themes. - SasuSaku, SasuIno, NaruIno...A little bit of everything! :)
1. 1) Boys Will Be Boys

**Chapter 1: Boys Will Be Boys**

* * *

**WARNING: **This story/chapter contains lemon. If you are not mature enough or do not like lemons, please turn back.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO.

* * *

**"You know I only love you."**

Sasuke sent the text to Sakura and dialed Ino's phone number. He smirked as she picked up.

"Hey Ino, what are you getting into tonight?" He knew she wasn't the most faithful or reliable girl either, so hooking up with her just seemed...perfect.

"Just sitting by myself at home tonight. All alone.." She purred silkily into the phone, making him bite his lip.

"How about I swing by then?" He tried to sound casual, but he really wanted to be inside Ino right now. She was the sexiest girl he'd encountered so far. And he knew Naruto felt the same way.

"Of course!" She giggled and he sat up, shrugging his jacket on.

"On my way." He smirked and hung the phone up.

* * *

The next morning, he strolled into the school building, yawning. He and Ino had had a late night. He met up with Naruto near the front doors and his best friend immediately hailed him with questions.

"How was Ino this time?!" He asked excitedly.

He smirked and shoved his hand into his pockets. "Just as fun as the last few times."

He and Naruto instantly hushed as they saw Sakura walking in beside Ino. The two were ironically best friends, but Ino's nightly 'visitors' were never a topic of conversation. Sakura rushed over and hopped into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"I missed you over the weekend!" She giggled and he gave a casual smirk.

"Don't worry, I found a way to stay entertained without you."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Good, hopefully you didn't do anything I wouldn't do"

She sounded happy, but he could hear the caution in her voice. He knew she suspected he was cheating, she asked him all the time. He also knew that going for a trip over the weekend with her parents was the last thing she wanted to do because she had wanted to keep an eye on him. He wasn't stupid. Glancing over at Ino, he saw her pressing against Naruto and whispering something in his ear. He groaned and nodded as she pulled away, biting her lip. Naruto reached out to grab something, but Ino slapped his hand a-way mouthing, "Save it for later."

Sakura finally pulled back from him and sighed. "Time for class, I guess. I need to talk to you, so I'll text you."

He nodded and watched her go, pulling Ino along behind her.

"You think she knows?" Naruto asked him, straigtening the collar on his shirt.

"I hope not." He shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

He was sitting in class, bored out of his mind, when his phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket, he opened the expected text from Sakura.

**"I missed you. **❤**"**

He grinned and turn to look at Naruto, who was busy texting on his own phone. Making sure to ask Naruto about that later, he replied to his girlfriend.

**"Missed you too."**

He waited for a moment until his phone buzzed again and he opened the next message.

**"Are you sure that there's nobody else?"**

He sighed audibly. She was always asking him this and it was more or less annoying.

**"Yes. You're the only one."**

He glanced at Naruto again to see him grinning and biting his lip. Shaking his head, he felt another buzz.

**"I want you tonight, Sasuke. I missed feeling you too."**

He licked his lips and took a deep breath before replying.

**"Yeah, it's been a while. I always miss being inside you tho."**

He waited for a reply and when he didn't get one he texted Naruto.

**"Is that Ino texting you? What's she saying?"**

As soon as he'd sent the message to Naruto, Sakura's reply came through.

**"I'm ready for you already Sasuke, you're the best. (^3^)"**

Chuckling, he opened Naruto's text message.

**"Yeah! She said she wants to do some pretty amazing stuff 2nite! I'll give you a hint. She said she wants to slurp something! :D"**

He chuckled again, just as the bell rang for class to end. He slung his bag over his shoulder and Naruto jumped for joy.

"I can't believe it! It's always the best when I get a night with her and now I've got another one!" He patted him on the back. "Good luck with Sakura and her whining while I'm inside of Ino tonight!"

He snorted and shook his head. "Actually, Sakura just begged for me tonight, so I'll make sure there's no talking."

Naruto laughed and led the way out of the classroom.

* * *

That night, Sasuke decided to spruce up his place a bit. He'd bought himself a small apartment after starting college and had made it into a little bachelor's pad. Naruto lived just the next building over so it was perfect for both of them. Hearing a knock at the door he slid down the stair rail and opened the front door to be greeted by a rather underdressed Sakura.

She smiled and embraced him as he shut the door. "I really did miss you."

Deciding to play hard to get, he hugged her back, though not as enthusiastically. "Doesn't seem like it. You don't trust me."

She pulled back and frowned, taking his hands in hers. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm insecure and I-I hear things."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled pulled her over to the couch. Pulling her onto his lap he asked, "Like what?"

She blushed and twiddled her thumbs. "Well, a lot of things. Crazy things, really." She glanced at him and looked away quickly. "I've just heard that you sleep around a lot. I've even heard that you've slept with Ino. Though, that sounds ridiculous, I mean, I think she'd tell me something like that.." She trailed off.

He decided to distract her, feeling his stomach drop as she mentioned Ino. He slid his hand up her rather short, pink skirt and buried his face into her neck. "Is that right?" He breathed, feeling her shiver.

"Y-yeah. But, I think Ino is messing around with Naruto or...something."

She stopped talking as he licked her neck and started to massage her through her panties. Hearing her moan, he relaxed a little and removed his hand from her skirt, moving to unbutton her crop top with it. After getting enough buttons undone that her cleavage was overflowing the shirt, she shrugged him off and sighed.

"Sasuke, I don't know if I can."

He frowned and gave a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, you never can. I should've known." He gently moved her off of his lap and placed his head in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I came over here ready to, but I'm just not sure anymore." She reached out to touch him, but he shrugged her off.

"Sakura, this is going nowhere. If we can't do anything, this is gonna start getting boring. We haven't had sex in like a month. You say you miss it, but you always do this."

He sat up and looked at her. She frowned and he could see the hurt in her gaze. "Sasuke...I love you, I just-"

He narrowed his eyes. "You just what?" He demanded.

She looked into his eyes, her gaze turning serious. "I have to know that you're not sleeping with anybody else! This keeps nagging me and-"

He cut her off, completely furious. "How many times are you going to fucking ask me that? I said no. I _keep_ saying no. What is it going to take? This abstinence thing you've got going on isn't working for me!"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with another sigh. "Sasuke..."

"No, don't Sasuke me! You can have fun being by yourself if you're gonna keep doing this. It's just really pissing me off at this point." He grabbed her shoulders and thrusted his face into hers. "I. Am. Not. Cheating. On. _YOU_!" He let her go and stood up, heading for the stairs. "Now fucking go home."

* * *

Sasuke dragged himself out of bed the next morning, slowly getting ready for his only two classes for the day. Though it might not look like it, he cared about Sakura. A lot. And their fight last night had really bothered him, enough for him to lose sleep. Even though he loved her, he just couldn't handle not getting any sex from her and had to find somewhere else to get it.

Checking his phone he found 3 missed called from Sakura, but he ignored them. Seeing a text from Naruto, he opened it.

**"Last night was fucking awesome :D What about you man?"**

He sighed and typed a simple response.

**"Complete bust."**

Tossing the phone back onto his bed, he grabbed some black jeans and a blue t-shirt and pulled them on slowly. Shrugging on his black jacket, he snatched his bag and phone off the bed and headed to school.

When he arrived, Naruto was waiting for him outside, looking concerned. "What happened bro?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fucking, Sakura." He growled as they entered the building. "She's keeps asking me the same question. She said she didn't think she could fuck me because she thinks I'm cheating. So, I got pissed off and sent her home."

Naruto shook his head. "Heavy, bro." He mumbled.

As they strolled slowly though the halls, he spotted Sakura talking to Ino. As they got closer, he could see her crying as she wailed out some story. Probably the events of last night. He could see Ino looked a little conflicted as Sakura confessed her suspicions, and so she should be. Ino reached out and hugged her, patting her back gently. She shot Sasuke a distressed look and he shrugged, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

In class, he was unexpectedly interrupted by a buzz from his phone.

**"I love you, I'm sorry. Can we try again tonight?"**

He stifled a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

**"I'm tired of this bullshit and your trust issues, Sakura. I don't think I want to even try again."**

He sent the reply and dropped his head onto his table. Naruto nudged him and he sat up again, passing his friend the phone. Naruto read the text and shook his head, passing it back to him as it vibrated again.

**"Please. I'm so hopelessly in love with you, that's why I act like this. I promise, it'll be just like when we first started dating, I won't flake."**

He shook his head and hovered his thumbs over the screen as he thought of a response. He wanted to have sex with Sakura again, but he didn't want the disappointment of her saying she couldn't do it. He sighed audibly and typed his response.

**"People in love have sex, Sakura. I'm sorry, but I don't know."**

He dropped his phone into his bag and continued taking notes. His phone kept vibrating and driving him crazy, but he ignored it until class was over. He opened his phone as they walked to their next class and read the flood of messages.

**"Sasuke, please.."**

**"I love you, I love you!"**

**"I need you, I can't live without you babe."**

**":'("**

He skipped Sakura's messages for the time being and read the one he'd gotten from Ino.

**"Sasuke, if you need me to take care of you tonight, I can. I know what happened. But, I don't think you and Sakura are gonna work."**

He frowned and showed the text to Naruto.

"Woah, she's bold!" He exclaimed. "I swear Sakura was just crying on her shoulder."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded and replied to Ino's message.

**"I'll always take up an offer from you Ino. As for Sakura, she needs to work on herself. She's getting on my nerves."**

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**"I'll come over at 7. This is getting weird. :/"**

He typed a quick **"See you then."** and slid his phone into his pocket. "Well, I'm meeting Ino tonight at 7. I really need it, Sakura is driving me insane."

Naruto chuckled and placed his hands behind his head. "Well, good luck. Can I have a night with Sakura?" He asked with a slight trace of hope in his voice.

He fixed him with a glare and Naruto laughed harder. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke was lying back in his bed with Ino sitting in his lap. He was wearing nothing but boxers and she was in her bra and panties. She was undoing her ponytail and as her long hair flowed around her shoulders, he tried to forget all of his drama with Sakura. As he grabbed her hips, she giggled and leaned down to press her lips against his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he moved his hands up her body slowly, pulling her close to him.

He held her close to him for a few moments, until he heard his door creak open and an achingly familiar voice.

"I knew it."

* * *

**A/N: So, I thought of this idea and the words just came flowing as I typed! ^.^ Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Flames are accepted as well, just please be nice about it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. 2) Back & Forward

**Chapter 2: What Do You Want?**

* * *

**WARNING: **This story/chapter contains lemon/suggestive themes. If you are not mature enough or do not like lemons, please turn back.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO.

* * *

Sasuke was fighting panic, but still holding Ino close as he glanced toward the voice to see Sakura standing there teary-eyed. Trying to keep himself calm, he moved Ino off of him gently and slowly sat up. He groaned as she gave a frustrated sigh and dropped her face into her hands.

Sakura turned and started to walk away, tears streaming down her face. He hopped out of bed quickly and gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He sighed.

She turned on him and slapped him across the face, hard. His grit his teeth at the pain, but kept a firm grip on her arm. "Sakura.." He said in a warning tone.

She shook her head. "No." She brushed her fingers gently where she'd slapped him. "Don't _Sakura_ me."

He winced as she repeated his own words and she chuckled sarcastically. "I just had to see it."

He grabbed her face in his hands and she glared up at in with disgust. "I love you, Sakura. Nothing can change that. I just needed...relief."

"Ugh." She grumbled. "How long have you been fucking her and then me, huh?"

He looked away and shrugged. "Maybe since 3 months ago." She gave him another disgusted look and he shrugged again. "No need to lie now, right?"

Ino opened an eye and sat up, wrapping his blanket around herself. She slowly started trying to reach for her shirt, until Sakura noticed her.

"And you!" She tore herself from Sasuke's grip and stood nose to nose with Ino. "You were supposed to be my _best_ _friend! _And you've been screwing _my_ boyfriend, because I didn't want to?!"

Ino raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Sakura...it takes two."

Sakura seemed to lose control. With a shriek, she lunged at Ino who started to scramble away. Lightning quick, Sasuke jumped after her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her firmly as she kicked and scream.

"You guys are both pieces of shit! I could kill you both!"

He carried her out of the room and down the stairs, setting her in front of the door. "Sakura, I'm sorry." He reached for her cheek, but she slapped his hand away.

"No, you're fucking not! Doing it one time, okay. You've been doing this for 3 months and still messing with me! She's so fertile, you could've gotten her pregnant by now!" She shook her head and started for the door. "Have fun raising a fucking baby together. You can date_ that_ slut!"

* * *

A few weeks later, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting outside the girls bathroom, waiting for Ino to finish a pregnancy test. Naruto shook his head and slid down the wall, resting his chin on his knees. "I guess we have to take Sakura's place now."

He shook his head and sighed. "Shut up, Naruto. If she is knocked up, it could be yours too, ya know."

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and heard Naruto's vibrate too. Pulling out his phone, he saw a text from Kiba. Surprised, he started to read it.

**"Hey, bros and girls! If you're reading this you're invited to the party of the year!**

**Kiba's Birthday Bash!**

**My party is gonna be crazy sick, so you're gonna wanna come! Alcohol galore, party games, girlllllssssss! Just incase you wanna decide based on who's coming, here's my VIP list!**

**-Me!**

**-Naruto Uzumaki**

**-Sasuke Uchiha**

**-Shikamaru Nara**

**-Ino Yamanaka**

**-Sakura Haruno**

**-Hinata Hyuuga**

**-Many, many more!"**

He raised an eyebrow and Naruto hopped back up onto his feet. "Sick! A party!"

Just as he said that, Ino jumped out of the bathroom. "Not pregnant! Going to this party!" She reached up and kissed his cheek.

He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. "I suppose if you guys are going, then I have to go too, huh?"

"Perfect!' Ino squealed. "Its been a while since I've been to a good party. Now that Sakura isn't talking to me anymore, I guess you guys are gonna be my wingmen."

"Yesss!" Naruto fist-pumped the air. "Not only a party, but booze and chicks!"

Ino clapped her hands giddily and Sasuke shook his head. "The last thing you two need is alcohol. All it takes is one too many and you're a mom or a dad in 9 months."

Ino reached up and kissed his chin. "No way. Now that I'm in the clear, I'm being careful. No sex tonight." Glaring at Naruto and then at Sasuke, she frowned. "Not for anyone."

* * *

Sasuke &amp; Naruto showed up at Kiba's house together and rang the doorbell. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, keeping composure as usual, while Naruto was bouncing on his toes and couldn't keep still. The door swung open and they were greeted by loud music, flashing lights, and an already drunk Kiba.

"Wazzup guyzzz?" He slurred, ushering them inside.

Kiba stumbled off without saying much else, only pointing out where the booze was. Naruto tugged him towards the kitchen where he grabbed a couple of bottles and led them to the love seats. Plopping down onto the love seat, he started taking shots alongside Naruto, finding it the perfect therapy for the hard last few weeks. It wasn't long before both of them were already shit-faced. His vision blurry, Naruto pointed out Sakura who was sitting on her own in an armchair. In his drunken state, he didn't see anything wrong with approaching her, so he stood and stumbled over to her.

She looked up at him in surprise and he slowly ran his tongue over his upper lip. "I want...you!" He shouted over the music.

She frowned and shook her head. "You're drunk! But, you still need to stay away from me!" She shouted back.

He gave her a lazy grin and grabbed her arm, pulling her into him. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him off. He chuckled and swept her off her feet, carrying her towards the stairs. She was gazing at him in disbelief as he stumbled up the steps. By maybe a miracle, he managed to make it up and into a random bedroom. He depostited her onto the bed and turned to lock the door behind them.

"You're all mine now." He slurred sexily.

Sakura gazed at him, lust in her eyes. "Even when you're drunk, you manage to be sexy." She whispered, biting her lip.

She stood up and catiously walked up to him. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she looked into his eyes for a moment before standing up on her toes and pressing her lips to his. He groaned into her mouth and grabbed her butt in his hands, squeezing and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he shoved her against the wall. He shoved his face into her neck and she ran her hands through his hair, moaning. Pulling back, he grabbed her shirt and tore it off, tossing it away and blinking slowly.

Pressing her against the wall again, he pressed his face back into her neck and continued sucking on it. She moaned again and he pulled his pants down with one hand and kicked them off. He stopped for a minute, gazing at her as some of his sober state of mind seemed to kick in for just a moment. She looked dismayed as he stopped and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"I love you. Please, take me. I need you." She breathed.

He nodded and tossed her onto the bed. Those were the last words he could hear before everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning, his head pounding. Sitting up, he groaned and dropped his head into his hands, as it was pounding. "What the hell..?" He growled in confusion. Shaking his head, he looked around the room to find that it wasn't his and he had to wait for the memory of coming to Kiba's party to come back to him. He had no idea what he'd done, but he knew he'd drunken a lot. He was naked, but all alone, making him even more confused.

He sighed and tossed the covers aside. Getting up he stretched and started to collect his scattered articles of clothing: A red tank, his favorite black jeans, red and black sneakers, and his black Uchiha jacket. It took him a minute to get dressed, he looked in a full-body mirror and fixed his tousled hair as much as he could before opening the door and heading for the exit.

* * *

When he arrived home, he opened his door to find Sakura on his couch with her head in her hands and her knees drawn up to her chest. Hearing the door open, she turned to him, panic and confusion in her gaze.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, with a lazy mumble. He just wanted to go to sleep, not have more unanswered questions.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know if you remember what happened last night, but I was sober, so I do. I just wanted to be here when you got here to let you know that I can't do this anymore." She sighed and shook her head.

He sighed too and shook his head. "Whatever you're talking about, I don't care right now. I just need to find some Aspirin and go back to sleep." He pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. Heading for the stairs, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He noticed Sakura licking her lips slightly as he pulled his shirt off, but she just turned away quickly and ran a hand through her hair again as her cheeks turned red.

"O-okay, well ... whenever you remember what you did, text me and we can talk about ... this." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

He grumbled and walked over to the door, locking it, until he realized that she still had a key. He growled in frustration and headed upstairs for his bed.

* * *

Sasuke woke a few hours later feeling slightly better. Remembering Sakura's odd request, he sent her a text.

**"What did I do, I don't get it."**

The blunt message would probably make her mad, but he didn't care anymore. Tossing aside his blanket, he sighed as he received a response.

**"Ha. I'll just say you're still really good."**

He felt himself blushing madly and knew what he'd done. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "About time." He snorted and made his way downstairs, replying along the way.

**"Oh, I get it. Well then there's nothing to apologize for. I'll just say you're welcome. ;)"**

He chuckled again and slipped a shirt on, heading for the front door as a knock greeted him. Opening it, he greeted Naruto and let him in as he read the next reply.

**"Well, thank you very much then lol. I might have to ask for ... round 2? Not sure yet tho."**

He snickered again and Naruto snatched his phone from him. Reading the messages, he shot him a knowing look. "So, that's where you'd gone off to last night. I wasn't sure what had happened. I just remember drinking."

He rolled his eyes and snatched his phone back. "Yeah, that's because you're an idiot. I'm sure you slept with some poor girl too."

Naruto punched him in the shoulder and he laughed. "I don't know what else to say to Sakura. This morning she told me she was done. I didn't know what I'd done yet though."

Naruto shrugged and hopped over to his fridge, pulling out the orange juice and chugging it from the carton. "I don't know, she's a confusing chick." He mumbled.

Sasuke glared at him and snatched the carton away from him. "Don't put your lips on my juice, man. I don't know where those have been."

Naruto caught the joke right away and laughed, wiping his mouth. "Well, I know where yours have been. Allll over Haruno _and _Yamanaka."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tossed the carton back into the fridge. He plopped on the couch and eyes Sakura's text again before thinking up a reply.

**"I don't know if that's a good idea, Haruno. Don't think you can handle me anymore."**

He grinned and closed his phone. He felt the vibration almost instantly and read the reply.

**"I still love you. And I still want you. Last night reminded me why I love you so much."**

He have a small smile and sighed. Naruto laughed aloud. "Just admit that you're in love with Sakura and be done. Just gotta be faithful this time around."

He shrugged and sighed again. "Easier said than done."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so late for whoever reads this story. Its still fairly new and I have a lot of ideas for this one, but if you have any ideas please leave a review! **


End file.
